Revenge of the Fallen
by wolfess49ers
Summary: What happens to Bella when Edward leaves her? Will she become a zombie or will she become stronger? Will her friends help her or will she go through this alone? Does she fall in love again?


THE OTHER PACK

Bella POV

He left me...were the only thoughts I had. They're swimming around my head, teasing me. I felt like crying, screaming, anything! But as usual . The only way to do that was to do some training. So I called Kayleb, Daniel, Sio and Tiana.  
They'll meet me in the clearing we always train at; as my backyard was big, but not big enough to train in. The clearing was quite big and a couple of miles North East of my home. Your probably wondering what lil' ole flimsy Bella is doing there? Well you see in a shape-shifter. Which means I am able to transform into my animal of choice, but when we choose our animal it becomes the only animal we can change or phase into. So me and my friends are all shape-shifters. We all come from the same tribe; the Quileute tribe. But you see we all moved away from that place when we all started to get bullied; well by 'we all' I mean my twin sister Tiana and I. We met Kayleb, Daniel and Sio a couple months later in Florida. Ever since then we all stuck together. They'll go wherever we go hand well go wherever they go.

So here we are now, at the clearing. I'm in my wolf form. They're in their animal forms arms well. Kayleb in his wolf form. He was a milky chocolate brown, Daniel in wolf form also was a deep dark brown that camouflaged perfectly with the forest around us. Sio and Tiana also in their wolf forms. Sio had a really dark blue coat that looked black but shimmered in the moonlight. Tiana had a light sandy colored coat with blond streaks running through them.  
When I got there, they were already there waiting for me. I told them we would start training with some sparring. They agreed and I told them that I would spare in human form. They all agreed cause they wanted to see how I would last against them as a human because I was the strongest, fastest, the best fighter, but I wasn't alpha. I was beta of the pack. I had a short temper but I was really nice, kind and caring to those who I think deserve it or are my family. I am really protective of the pack, especially of my little sister. I am extremely loyal and when someone talks bad about me or my friends - which is pretty much the pack - I get pissed off, and the person who said those things have hell to pay. They usually have to drag me away before I injure the person.  
Anyways they agreed and I told them not to hold back and attack me with all they've got. They didn't like it but I got them to agree real fast. So they came at me one by one. We do this all the time so we are good at fighting in both of our forms.

* * *

Since I was our best fighter I was also pretty good in my human form as well. They all started to circle me. I just stood there in a defensive stance, easily able to switch to attack quickly. They learnt that soon because Tiana came at me first. She came at me fast and tried to bite me, but being me of course wouldn't have any of that. I quickly stepped aside and tackled her to the ground. She landed with a thump on the ground. I pinned her down and mock bite her neck. She gave in and went to sit on the side and watch the rest of the training. Daniel came up next and he had more experience with fighting took a more thought out way. He circled around me and tried to distract me, but no one can distract me from a fight. He made the one mistake that could've cost it his life, if his opponent watched carefully. I wrestled him. He didn't want to give in, but he finally did. When he did he growled in frustration of being beaten be me. Again.

Kayleb was third in command and a little bit harder but nothing I couldn't handle. He took a little longer than the others. You could tell that he had been in quite a lot of fights before. He had experience but not as much as me. He put up a good fight. He lunged at me I dodged him easily. I was on the defense for quite a lot of the time. He finally made a mistake that could've got him killed. These boys never learn do they? They're always making the same mistakes and in have to correct them all the time. But do they listen to me? No! They think that they know every - damn - thing! Idiots. Oh well their idiocy is going to pay one day. He went down soon after that.

Last was Sio. He is our Alpha. He is probably my blood brother. I could always talk to him about my troubles and stuff like that. But everytime we fought he would always hold back. I got tired of people holding back so I got pissed off one day and was being a bitch to everybody who talked to me. Sio got frustrated and explained that it was for my own safety. Pftt, yeah right. Damn father of mine. Having affairs with other women while married to my mother. "C'mon pretty boy," I taunted him. He hates it when I call him that. "Don't hold back on me, or I'll be mad with you, and we all know what happens when I get mad don't we." I said. He just growled in response. "Just because you are my brother you dare hold back and well, we'll see what happens when or if the time come okay dearest brother?" I said in a way too sweet voice. I could faintly hear Tiana, Kayleb and Duce betting against us. "10 bucks says bells is gonna waste him." "Nahh 20 he's gonna beat her. She's not phased and he is." " ohhh she's gonna whip your ass for just saying that." that caused a round of laughter.

Sio just circled me waiting for me to make the first move. I just remained watching him circle me. I tried to be one with the inner wolf so that I could do better fighting him whilst in human form. I had to reign in the wolf from coming out and taking over. I sprinted up and tackled him. He didn't expect me so I had the advantage, for now. He just growled at me and lunged at me.

A/N: Hey guys this is just an idea that came to me the other day so thought I would write something on it and well it turned out to be...well this. So this is my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you liked it or absolutely hated it and will never read it again!

Thanks,

-Wolfess49ers


End file.
